Stars
by CharlieRaindrop
Summary: "Brett Pierce was a pure soul, and now the world would be reminded every night when he shined down a brightness that only he could produce. Brett Pierce was her shining star. Her forever." Brettana AU. Boy!Britt One-shot


**Stars**

**A Brettana One-Shot**

"You know, I think good people become stars when they die." Brett Pierce whispered gently into his girlfriend's ear, pulling her closer when he felt her shiver against his lean body.

The two laid in the back of the blonde-haired boy's pick up truck, silently gazing up at the night sky.

Brett loved these moments the most.

Santana's perfect body pressed up against his, the smell of her apple shampoo brushing against his nose.

It was his own personal heaven.

The brunette giggled quietly, humming in curiosity. "Just like you think Coach Sylvester is really Ellen Degeneres on steroids?"

Okay. Can you really blame him?

He had once considered playing a song during gym just to see if she would bust a move.

However, after a firm scolding from his girlfriend and a threat to withhold sexy times, he decided it was best if he didn't.

"No, really," He continued, sitting up straight. "It doesn't seem fair that someone who had such a pure soul could die and just..become dirt. There's gotta be something grander out there, and what's more grand than a star?" His voice was resolute while he nodded to himself, as if proving his point.

Santana mimicked his position, wrapping her arms around his slim waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "What makes stars so grand? They're just balls of gas."

"Well for starters," He paused to kiss her temple lightly before continuing, "they're so bright. The world can be so full of darkness sometimes, especially at night. They shine down a kind of light that only something beautiful can provide. Just like you, baby."

The brunette's cheeks flushed and Brett's smile grew wider at the sight.

He really was the luckiest man in the world.

The blonde pressed on after a moment. "They're also like storytellers. Each one is so unique and provides a new outlook on life. See that one right there?" He pointed a pale finger to a gleaming star above. "I bet you that used to be a star track runner. It twinkles faster than all the others, winning just like in a race."

Santana's eyebrows scrunched together adorably as her eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to follow her boyfriend's words. After a few moments, she began to see his point.

"I...I think I see what you mean." She announced, yawning softly and leaning further into the blonde's warmth.

Brett gave the brunette a warm squeeze before crawling to the front of his truck and sticking his arm through the window, glancing back over his shoulder at the sleepy Latina.

"And most importantly, stars are perfect for dancing under."

As his sentenced trailed off, a familiar song began to float around them, the brunette instantly becoming wide awake once again.

_Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question..._

Brett stood, the truck shaking slightly under his weight. He only had to take a step before he was fully in front of his high school sweetheart.

"May I have this dance, madam?" The blonde dancer asked in an over-the-top British accent, the mirth in his eyes clearly recognizable.

Santana could only nod, overwhelmed by the immense feeling of emotions running through her. She took the outstretched hand and stood, feeling the familiar sensation of Brett's arms wrapping around her waist as his other hand grabbed her own free one.

Together the two swayed to the soft music, becoming lost in the others eyes.

_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend..._

"I'm going to marry you one day, baby," Brett made sure to look directly into mocha eyes as he said this.

She was his forever.

"I love you, Brett Simon Pierce." Santana whispered breathlessly, brushing her lips against his sweetly.

Hallmark should be documenting this moment.

They'd make a hell of a lot more on it than those cheesy get well soon cards.

Brett had received one last year from his aunt when he had broken his leg dancing. It said "Hope you get well soon, and if not, remember me in your will!"

Like...what.

The dancer shook his head and focused on the here and the now, smiling down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"_I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life,_" He sang softly into Santana's ear, kissing it quickly and holding her impossibly closer.

They only stopped when Santana couldn't suppress a yawn any longer, and Brett insisted on taking her home to get some sleep.

It was around two in the morning when they pulled up to the brunette cheerleader's driveway.

Brett, as always, opened the door for his lady and walked her to the doorstep, kissing her gently on the lips and on each hand, then moved on to her cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"Goodnight, Simon." Santana teased playfully, blushing at the tingling sensation she felt building in her stomach.

Brett chuckled and ruffled her hair as if she was a child again. "Goodnight, Garfunkel." His eyes grew serious yet warm before he continued. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana smiled warmly, saying goodnight one more time before heading inside and going straight to the window. A tradition, she thought.

She watched as his white Chevy rumbled down the street, a safe feeling etched all around her.

_She _was the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

"Good morning, daddy." Santana said cheerfully, skipping through the kitchen entryway and placing a light kiss on her father's stubble ridden chin.

Her mother stood by the kitchen counter, frying bacon (that smelled fucking delicious by the way) over the stove while her father flipped through the paper and occasionally glanced at the television that was playing mindlessly in the living room.

"Morning, _Mija_" Manuel Lopez grunted, a result of not having his full cup of coffee yet.

"Morning, baby, how did you sleep?" Maribel Lopez asked kindly, smiling at her daughter as the bacon cooked.

"I had this weird dream-"

"_And on today's news, a local Lima boy killed in a tragic car accident late last night. Alexander Montgomery will give us more on the story. Alexander?" _

Time froze.

A heart skipped a beat as the world seemed to become quiet around the brunette.

No, she was definitely overreacting. Brett was just here last night. He was safe at home and would send her a good morning text any minute.

Right?

Maribel and Manuel exchanged worried looks as Santana continued to stare blankly at the television.

"Honey?" Maribel tried, advancing toward her daughter only to find that her daughter was taking hesitant steps toward the television set and away from her.

"_It seems the driver was heading North down Elm Street when he was struck on his left side by an unidentified driver. Neither survived the impact. Although alcohol is believed to be involved, nothing has been confirmed yet." _

A picture of a car smashed against the pavement flashed across the screen, white paint, although scratched, was clearly there.

"No, no, no," Santana began to chant frantically, her hands twisting at her hair in desperation.

"_And the identities of the drivers have just been released. The first victim was twenty-six year old Michael Davidson. And the other-" _

"No, no, no, no, no..." Santana was shouting now, tears streaming fully down her face. Her body heaved with sobs and pain, she heard rather than felt the thud of her knees giving out beneath her.

"_Eighteen year old Brett Pierce, a student at our own local McKinley High School. We send our condolences-" _

Strangled, anguished noises filled the room around them as both parent's rushed to their child's condensed position, twisted in pain and suffering.

The Lopez's could only watch and listen as their baby girl shattered to pieces right before their eyes.

And no one, no one except the blonde-haired dancer, could piece her back together again.

Both parents startled as Santana suddenly bolted toward the front door, hurling herself out on the lawn.

"Brett! _Brett!" _The brunette screamed frantically, watery eyes searching for the white pick up truck that would never come rumbling up her driveway again.

Once again her knees gave out, her tears leaking into the grass below her as the earth absorbed her pain-filled cries.

He was her forever.

* * *

_**One Month Later...**_

It was a cold night in Lima, her breath coming out in puffs of white. Her hands rubbed together in an attempt for warmth as she sat in the very familiar surroundings.

She hadn't been there since _it _happened.

For a moment, just a moment, she expected to see him there.

Smiling that goofy smile and leaning out of his driver's seat window, puckering his lips exaggeratedly for a kiss.

But there was only silence.

Her eyes gazed up at the dark sky, lights sparkling above them, but one in particular that shone brighter than all the others surrounding it.

"You did it, baby." She sniffled as tears flowed freely down her numb cheeks. "You were right."

"You became the brightest star of them all."

Brett Pierce was a pure soul, and now the world would be reminded every night as he shined down a brightness that only he could produce.

Brett Pierce was her shining star.

Her forever.


End file.
